


执我之手，佯装无事

by amorning



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorning/pseuds/amorning
Summary: 一场队内早餐发生了令人猝不及防的转折。





	执我之手，佯装无事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grabbed my hand and made it very clear (there's absolutely nothing for us here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705960) by [cigarettesandalcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol). 



当伊万察觉到有人在摸他的左边大腿内侧的时候，他本能地想要夹紧双腿。在此时此地，这触摸显得既不得体也不合宜——他们现在在旅馆的餐厅里，一场早餐的中间，而周围的所有人都正随意地谈论着训练计划和昨天的比赛。  
   
卢卡的手缓慢地移动着，手指在伊万的腿上匍匐而行，并在感觉到伊万急促地合上腿，试图不动声色地摆脱入侵者时露出了一个得意的坏笑。莫德里奇向坐在他左边的苏巴转过身去，自然无比地加入了他和洛夫伦正在进行的谈话之中。伊万抖掉了他的手，这或许只是某种信号，类似于“我们要在早餐后来一发”之类的，没有什么需要担心的，尽管卢卡可能会需要一些关于餐桌礼仪的课程。  
   
他摇了摇头，从他面前的壶里倒了一些橙汁然后差点洒了一桌，因为他感觉到卢卡的腿以相当大的力度撞上了他的。  
   
耶稣基督啊，你在干嘛，卢卡？他试图和他的队长对上视线，但是他似乎正全情投入在有关昨天的点球的讨论之中，拿他自己踢丢的那个开着玩笑，就好像他真的毫不在意一样。  
   
而那只手回到了伊万的大腿上，手指抠进他运动裤下面的肌肉。当卢卡因为苏巴西奇刚刚说的什么东西而笑起来的时候，他的手也随之滑到了伊万的臀部。  
   
操，卢卡，这是什么意思？  
   
莫德里奇好整以暇地因为几个笑话而微笑着，回忆着扎达尔和达尔马提亚的人们，直到他终于转过身来面对伊万，“你大概理解不了这些，你不是生在这儿的。”  
   
伊万对卢卡之前在说什么毫无头绪，但是其他所有人看起来都乐在其中，因此他只是若无其事地笑了笑。他的微笑很快就挂不住了，因为卢卡的手指再次移动了起来——这一次直接移到了他肿胀起来的阴茎上。他硬了，显而易见；他们昨天晚上没能找到机会私下里庆祝一下，现在恶果显现出来了。  
   
怎么会没有任何人注意到任何事？卢卡真的像他自己认为的那样不明显吗？是因为他甜美的笑容吗？是因为他大笑和调侃的方式和平常没什么两样，所以没有人哪怕一点点猜疑过现在他的右手可能放在哪里吗？  
   
它就在那，藏在桌子下面，按压着伊万运动裤裆部发烫的布料。伊万拼命控制自己不要低头去看那些灵活的手指。早餐感觉起来漫无止尽，没有人赶着去哪，今天不是他们的比赛日，所以他们有一些时间用来放松，就像卢卡提到过至少五次的那样，一边过分强调着“放松”这个词，一边弯曲手指隔着布料握住了他的阴茎。  
   
他们是都瞎了还是怎么样？伊万开始感到恐慌了。他从椅子上弹起来那一下不可能不明显，尽管甚至没人给过他一个奇怪的眼神，他还是感觉如此的暴露和羞耻，仅仅因为知道什么事正在发生——以及这让他变得有多硬。  
   
“那边的卫生间，”卢卡毫无逻辑地呢喃道，搅动着自己的茶。  
   
什么时候？干嘛？为什么？伊万想问，但是卢卡已经在为德扬说的某件事情发笑了。  
   
“我真惊讶他没有弄一个二十四小时的直播，‘和国家队的一天’之类的……”  
“有人从他手里把手机抢走了。”  
“哎，让这孩子爽一把嘛。”  
   
酒店里的卫生间？真心的？  
   
卢卡的手从他下身移开了，令他几乎因为消失的压力哀鸣出声。  
   
“那么, 你是怎么想的？”卢卡问他。  
   
“随便你说什么吧。”他耸肩，无论这个问题是关于酒店卫生间还是关于德扬最近对Instagram的疯狂热爱。  
   
就这样，当早餐结束以后，所有人都回到了他们的房间里，但伊万知道他该到哪儿去寻找他们的队长。  
 

酒店卫生间宽敞而光洁，铺着黑白两色的瓷砖，天花板上现代风格的吊灯出奇地昏暗。卢卡正站在一面镜子前，整理着他的头发。当他们的视线在镜子里相遇时，他几乎是得意洋洋地微笑了。  
   
“你真是毫无自制。”他说道，慢慢地向他转过身，“过来。”  
   
伊万顺从了，几步走到背靠着洗手台的小个子男人身边。“我真想就在这张台子上操你——”  
   
“不不，今天你才是主角。来吧——”他拉着伊万走向厕所隔间，选了最靠里的那一个。“现在这里没有人——但是会持续多久呢？”他兴致勃勃地说，在他身后把门关上了。“你是想要我锁上它呢，还是我们碰碰运气？”  
   
“操，你比我想的还要恶劣——锁上它！”  
   
“嘘，你得安静，”卢卡耳语道，整个人压上伊万的身体，把手指按在高一点的男人的嘴唇上。“轻一点，用气声，好吗？如果队里其他人过来了怎么办？”  
   
“他们都回去了——”伊万抗议道。  
   
“万一他们回来了呢？或者酒店的什么员工？你很难预料啊。”  
   
伊万眼睛里茫然的神情令他想笑。伊万性情随和的那一面已经非常性感，但是他的这一面——不确定的和依赖的一面同样火辣，在陌生的情形下尤其如此。  
   
“你硬得太快了，宝贝。我甚至都没想到你这么容易就能被我挑起来。”  
   
他用手指尖描摹着伊万的唇线，然后轻而易举地滑进了他嘴里。  
   
“而且这么饥渴。”他补充道，感觉到伊万吸吮着他的手指。“真是有辱斯文。”他低语，但语气里丝毫不见嫌恶。  
   
伊万向后撤离了卢卡的手。“总之不会比你差点在餐桌边把我撸射更有辱斯文了——”  
   
“你又不是不喜欢。”  
   
“这不——一样。你看起来像是知道自己在干嘛——”  
   
“喔，”卢卡微笑了，耸了耸肩，“当你十五岁，然后你得和全家人一起住在一个单间里，和其他的十户人家共用一个卫生间时，你就会学会怎样隐秘地……行事，甚至在周围有人的时候。”  
   
“千万别告诉我你在全家人的早餐上做过这个。”  
   
小个子男人笑起来，开玩笑般地把伊万更紧地抵在墙上。“当然没——但是你会学会怎样掩饰，该干什么，怎样控制自己——以及怎样控制呼吸……”他舔了舔嘴唇，“呻吟……动作……”  
   
“好吧，”伊万呼出一口气。  
   
“你在那边挺享受的，不是嘛？不得不保持安静，不能让任何人发现？我真希望哪一天我能藏在桌子底下，在你咀嚼食物的时候把你吸到射，而其他人完全不知道你的脸为什么那么红，以及你那天为什么表现得如此烦躁……你会喜欢那个的，对吧？”  
   
“你知道我——”  
   
“是啊，你不可能保持安静的——你会呻吟，至少一点点。想象一下吧——你会呻吟出来然后不得不咬着嘴唇来阻止自己——你能想象他们会怎么看着你吗？惊奇地，意外地？猜测着…到底发生什么了？”  
   
“操。你太会戏弄人了。”  
   
“你还想要更多吗？”卢卡用一种嘲弄又无辜的语气问，但他的手已然缓慢地从伊万的腰间摸到了前面，爱抚着伊万即使隔着布料也手感美妙的腹肌，然后向下移动到他的裤子和勃起。伊万的勃起是如此地明显，以至于卢卡笑了出来，为他的成果感到自豪：“你已经忍不住了是吗，宝贝？你已经饥渴到不会对这样一个随时都可能有人进来的公共场所说不了？”  
   
“你才是那个发起这场公开羞辱的人。”  
   
“你则是那个乐在其中的。”卢卡微笑，隔着裤子把他的勃起握在了掌心里。  
   
伊万尖锐地呼出一口气，闭上了眼睛；他有几秒钟一动不动，试着平静下来，但是那难以置信地困难因为卢卡的右手已经滑进了他的裤子里面。卢卡又撸动了一次伊万的勃起，这次只隔着一层薄得多的内裤。它感觉起来令人愉悦地温暖和坚硬，卢卡想像着用嘴唇触碰它，感到喉咙发干。有一天他会让伊万仅仅因为隔着布料的摩擦就在裤子里射出来。他微笑了，把这件事加到了他想对年轻些的男人做的事的清单上。  
   
伊万摇晃着臀部，挫败地呻吟出声：“快点，你要把我逼疯了——”  
   
“我知道。”卢卡顽皮地坏笑。  
   
伊万连他充满恶意的这一面都爱得不行。卢卡很少展现自己的这一面，但每当他这样做，总能让伊万丢盔弃甲。他喜欢在合适的时间和场合被他的队长所支配——他知道卢卡在场上和场下的耐力和能量，也知道他在比赛里和在床上一样地固执而坚决。  
   
“把手放在墙上——就——别碰你自己，好吗？乖乖的。”  
   
伊万照他的吩咐做了，靠着墙，双手放在身体旁边。卢卡赞许地哼了一声，终于决定不再戏弄他，伸手把他的裤子和内裤一起脱了下来。他跪下来，将它们一路褪到伊万的脚踝，把他从腰部以下剥得精光然后跪在地上看了上来——  
   
等待已久的卢卡的唇舌的触感使伊万的头猛地后仰，砰的一声砸到他身后的墙上。  
   
“操”，他把臀部向前倾，想得到更多的嘴唇，更多的唾液，更多的舌头——更多的温暖以及更多的卢卡。  
   
但卢卡动作得很慢，太慢了，伊万得握紧拳头，以免自己抓住卢卡的头开始无意识地操他漂亮的小嘴。他想要听话，他想要好好表现；他发出一声沮丧的叹息，让卢卡再次抬起头来微笑着，这个混蛋真的因为他的绝望而笑出来了。  
   
“你可以把手放在我头上，伊万。只是别碰自己，好吗？”  
   
他把指甲抠进卢卡的头皮，忘记了自己本不欲伤害他；他的胯自动地朝着身前的金发小个子顶送。“操，卢卡，你——你太棒了，操，这……”  
   
那种湿润的温暖让他膝盖发软，他完全不知道卢卡为什么能这么好，这么掌控一切——  
   
“看我——宝贝，看着我，”他坚持说，拉扯着卢卡凌乱的头发让他抬起头来，而当他真的抬起头的时候，伊万的心脏为此漏了一拍。 一绺头发落在他美丽地通红着的脸颊上，他的眼睛里盈满了泪光；它们可能从他用吓到他了的牺牲精神吞进他整个长度的时候起就在那儿了。“你不——不必——”他试图解释, 想要确保卢卡知道他不必这样做，但这感觉太好了以致于他根本说不出一句整话。当卢卡从嗓子眼里发出一声低哼时，他能够感觉到它，真真切切地感觉到那声音在振动，他只能低低骂一声“操”然后抓紧卢卡的头发。卢卡用鼻子呼吸着，温热的气流刷过他的下腹，成倍的电流在他身体里流窜。  
   
伊万明白了, 他这么怀疑有一阵了但是现在他该死的确定卢卡·莫德里奇喜欢这个, 他喜欢主导局面和忍受痛苦这个出人意料的双重奏。他现在已经在恶心欲呕的边缘了，但他喜欢这样，他会愿意吞进更多，更多甚至更多，只要他能够让伊万迷乱呻吟，双拳紧攥呜咽出声——伊万可能正抓着卢卡的头，手指绞进他的头发，但卢卡才是那个确立规则的人，这跟他是不是正跪在地上眼泛泪花没有关系。  
   
“你——你太美了，卢卡。”他上气不接下气地说，跟着卢卡动作的频率顶送他的臀部。突然之间，卫生间的门咔哒一声打开了。随着脚步声慢慢越来越近，两个人一时间都僵住在隔间里。那个不知名的人在某个小便池旁边停了下来，而伊万有一会儿屏住了呼吸，茫然的表情显示出他的脑袋完全乱掉了。  
   
卢卡很快作出了反应，他从伊万身上退开了，让他的阴茎安静地随着“啵”的一声从他嘴里滑出来。伊万因为这忽然消失的温度开始发抖。卢卡站起身，用一只手代替了他的嘴，另一只手把伊万拉得更近，将他拽进一个松松的拥抱里。  
   
“你足够下流到做这个了吗？”他呼吸一般轻柔地耳语道，伊万几乎听不见他的声音。他把手握上伊万因前液和唾液而湿滑的阴茎，然后开始无情地上下撸动，仿佛他们正在一个四下无人的私密房间里。  
   
伊万可以受的住，他绝对能受得住的，如果他没有被吊着等待甜蜜的释放等了如此之久，如果他们不是在这样一个诡异地令人欲火中烧的情形下，如果卢卡没有在他耳边以最混乱和色情的方式喘息着，用滚烫的气息和淫荡的词语刺激他：  
   
“外面那个家伙——他完全不知道——你就要为我射出来了。快到的时候告诉我——好吗？”  
   
伊万说不出话，他害怕自己叫得太大声。他还没法完全理解这一切真的发生了：有人正在外面方便，而他在这里，卢卡正毫无慈悲地撸着他到快要射出来——  
   
“你尝起来太棒了，伊万，我想把它吞下去，我想把你射出来的所有东西都吞下去，来吧，给我，宝贝，我知道你爽翻了，对吧？操，你在发抖……你需要这个，是不是？一些新鲜的——下流的——”  
   
“卢卡——”他没法再忍下去了，他控制不了自己的声音，他只能咬着下唇，试图吞下自己颤抖的呻吟。  
   
“就是这样，宝贝，”卢卡每说一个字就变换手上的节奏，以能把伊万逼疯的方式规律地攥紧又松开，仿佛高潮的痉挛一般包裹着他。“就是这样，你是这么硬，这么热，宝贝，我知道你需要射出来——”  
   
他们都听见了外面水流的声音，那噪声鼓励着伊万终于呻吟出几个单词：“卢卡——我快到了——”这听起来几乎像一声绝望而祈求的哭喊。外面传来了关门的声音。他们不知名的闯入者终于离开了。  
   
卢卡，求你了，做点什么吧——我很近了，我受不了了——做点什么，求你了，Lukita，我快要到了，给我个了断吧，看在他妈的上帝份上，Lukita——  
   
尽管这些哀求只是无声地在他脑海里盘旋着，卢卡看起来还是完美地理解了他。“来吧，宝贝，为我射出来，让我看看你有什么能耐——”他立即重新跪到了地上，用肿胀的双唇换下了他的手，舌面刷过伊万阴茎敏感的尖端。  
   
伊万已然过载的呼吸让他除了“操——Lukita——”和一声压抑住的尖叫以外再也喊不出任何东西了。他的叫声在他疼痛地咬进自己下唇的时候终于安静下来，整个人瑟瑟发抖，手指和脚趾都蜷缩起来，他身体里最后一分自控也弃他而去；他觉得自己要分崩离析了，如果不是卢卡把他固定在原地的话，而这个人在吞咽着他的精液的同时还在牢牢地盯着他。  
   
卢卡，像往常一样体贴地，伸手去拿厕纸然后清理了他们两个。伊万这时既说不出话，也动不了，所以他就只是不好意思地盯着眼前这个耐力惊人的小个子男人——他已经站起身来，把伊万的内裤和裤子拉回原位，将他的阴茎塞回裤子里：“走吧，宝贝，我们今天还有一大堆事要做。”  
   
“你太不可思议了，”他做梦般地低语道。  
   
卢卡微笑着，以一种一切尽在不言中的姿态挑逗地用手背擦过嘴唇。我知道。  
   
伊万相信卢卡甚至可以这样走出这个卫生间然后直接去球场踢出他此生最好的一场球，就好像什么也没发生过一样。  
   
这让他有了一些主意。  
 


End file.
